vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
126218-dominion-or-exile
Content ---- ---- Them is fighting words. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- This is why I went Dominion (US). That said, I'm really worried about how long queues will be when I get to 50--or if I can even get groups together. I tried queueing for the lvl 15 adventure the other night as healer, and it never did pop. Then again for PVP. If there are people, they must not be many leveling. | |} ---- You will find this to be true, not many people are leveling. We're all at max level :/ So if you don't go out of your way to ask individuals to queue up for lower tier stuff, it ain't going to pop, even then your chances aren't great. This is true across all factions and all servers (NA, EU.) | |} ---- And how is it at 50, since leveling queues is only a minor concern? I just wasn't sure if it was an indicator of 50 or not. | |} ---- ---- ---- You're right, trash heaps everywhere must be offended. It's more of a trash field. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- Besides the part where literally the first thing that happens is being forcibly awoken and forced by a gun carrying maniac to help him find his wife. Go Dominion if you want the people to revere you as you help saaaaaaaaaave the wooooooooooorld. Or go Exile if you want everyone to just expect you to obey their every order, which you do numbly, over and over. At least Dominion is up front about orders. ;) | |} ---- Wow... just... wow. I sure hope you're talking about the NPC's and not players, because that's just rude. | |} ---- well, its better than being forcibly awakened and forced to torture and kill your own faction by a psychopathic stalker robot who knows everything about you. | |} ---- True, but at least the Dominion is straight up about it. :D | |} ---- ---- That's the point of it though. You're meant to find it a bit... off. On a serious note though, I actually do enjoy the Dominion a lot more as they have a lot more grey area in general. They have some really, really crappy qualities, and they have quite a lot of redeeming qualities. Exiles just didn't feel like they had any real personality to them. I do play both anyway, just prefer Dominion. | |} ---- that's what im telling if you follow the starting area quests they Executing their own people who have some good toughts about the exile they scan their toughts with a machine LOOOOOOOOOOL. | |} ---- ---- Is this the part where I tell everyone how wrong they are for daring to go Exile? | |} ---- ---- ---- I'll give you my honest feedback as someone who plays a freaking ton. (More than 2,300 hours play time so far.) Anyways.... Things have gone up and down as time passes by but this is how it is currently. Just gonna tell you now that if you find a guild, or a group of friends in game it will make things easier because you can queue up with them, now I don't mean just join a guild and expect your guildies to join you all the time (they won't) PvP: At the moment it's just PBGs popping. People are queuing for PBGs constantly throughout the day. That's good if you're a new 50. Thanks to the scaling down of PvE gear and the highest tier of PvP gear being made available to everyone this is a good intro to PvP. Rated BGs are non existent right now. Rated Arenas are rare - non existent. Regular arenas (2v2's specifically) are rare, the rest (3v3) (5v5) non existent. Warplots are locked to a time slot right now, specifically only expect them to pop on the day they are a contract around 9 pm EST. PvE: Regular dungeon queues are non existent, they are solo-able but it's understandable that if you're new you would want to try them out on normal difficulty at first, just know people are not queuing for them. Vet dungeon queues are popping, though expect a cease of queues around raid times. Normal adventures are non existent. Vet Adventures are rare - non existent. The raid game is healthy and guilds are always adopting new blood to add to their ranks, doesn't really matter what class you play. You'll even see PUG raid groups be formed now and again but it's preferred you have experience before participating here. In the end some advice I'll offer is, if you want to avoid long queues, learn to tank. Your time in queue will shrink dramatically. Healers are good too but this game needs more tanks. If you want to do a specific instance ask in chat. /EntityLFM on Dominion side, Entity server. With the introduction of Contracts you will notice that when a Contract asks players to complete say a vet adventure, vet adventures will be popping mostly all day. and if you're not sure what contracts are yet..... I'm sure you've seen us for the past few days standing near these things religiously. They're basically our PvP/PvE daily quests. You can complete them and unlock gear, gold, rep, pets, mounts, toys, etc....in the process. Anyways whenever one of these contracts ask us to do something. We're doing it. Do a vet adventure? Guess what we're doing all day. This is a new thing that came along with this drop but so far, out of all the time I've played, this is the thing that has incentivized players to get queues popping again, when it asks us to do that specific thing. I know it's new and it may not last, but again I am telling you the state of the game as of right now. | |} ---- ---- ---- MORE DRAKEN! Who couldn't love a mug like that?? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Yes, people carrying incurable a disease that can turn any living creature into bloodthirsty monster(no, im not talking about Strain) are very funny... the drunk ones have bricks instead of brains so its kinda like laughing at a retard ;/ Gold, drinks, hot bodies... you call it well, ok some of them have broomsticks in the back but most is rather nice. Nope - they didnt have "good thoughts", some nice Exile hacked Destiny's cryo and messed with it. They've got brainwashed to spread unrest. Even best Dominion scientist couldnt help them so we donated them to science(DRED ensures its been absolutely painless). we may need more popcorn in this thread btw | |} ---- 1 they trying to get a cure what the dominion did ? OMG zombies kill kill kill lol. ( who got Bricks instead of brains ) LOL BRAINS =/= Draken 2 not if your a hard working Lowborn you get spit in the face all day Welcome in the dominion. 3 suuure painfully experiment on the poor souls and kill them just because they have a FEW good toughts about the exile not totaly brainwashed ( Dominion wasn't even realy trying to cure it ) you know dominion could have put them back in cryo sleep THEIR OWN CITIZENS while trying to find a cure/fix it i bet Dominions only friends are the Eldan Robots only because they are programed to like them lol. ALSO its sooo nice that its an everyday thing at the dominion to be watched by your own neighbors ( because OMG TRAITORS EVERYWHERE facedesk ) | |} ---- Wow, RUDE. | |} ---- I do very much agree to this. I play as a healer and my friend plays as a tank and we do want to que to vet adventures but I don't think anyone ques for adventures over dungeons so I always have to do the good old fashioned whisper, which works as well though :) And yes there's lots of people to do vet dungeons and contract stuff with always! Even at 4 am in the morning there were lots of Dominions in Star Com Basin, like around 10 + or even more. And I'm glad you had a good time in Stormtalons! | |} ---- ---- The Exiles are not immature. You're just a big smelly poopy head! Also Carbine is working on a way for players to que for more than one thing at a time in a future patch. Also adding Instance realted contracts will help the que times as well. Edited May 18, 2015 by Quuarm | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- It'd be great if they could add some sections in Illium that represents the other races. I think that would help a lot with Illium feeling too artificial. But they also stated that is kind of what they were going with when they made Illium. But I don't think that was such a great idea though... | |} ---- A sexy psychotic robot though. | |} ---- Not going to lie, I wouldn't mind giving that robot a few short circuits if you know what I mean | |} ---- ..We have robots, who have cookies! | |} ---- ---- ---- Wrong. Voxine loves me. | |} ---- Dominion basicaly embodies everything that i HATE Irl. the good side of it ? i never enjoyed killing the other faction this much in any other mmo hehuhehuhehuhehuhe | |} ---- Funny. I feel the same way about the Exiles. | |} ---- I am one of those people that had the opposite experience. Now, I switched over to Exile after playing Dommie since beta. Along with the previously state reason, I happen to like it more just in general. I do like the frontier feel and the struggle. It does remind me A LOT of Horde from WoW which makes it more homey to me. However, I find it hard to PvP or anything else because I prefer the story behind Dominion. I believe that Nexus is their birthright so it makes PvP kinda hard when I don't WANT to kill my enemies :/ Another reason that i didn't expect is Mordesh. I surprisingly LOVE my Mordesh. I re-started (new race AND class) and have come to love the medic immensely which posed a problem. I could play a Chua... but they are basically all male gerbils and Draken can't be medics. Yes, I know humans... I have a staunch rule of "No humans!" I'm a human IRL... don't need to be one in game. And Mechari are cool, but I haven't found a look I like yet. I'm still trying both sides and what I have noticed is during prime time it takes me about 30-45 min to find a lowbie group for Dom, yet only 20-30 (usually shorter) for Exile. Try both. You might end up on one place or another because of the sheer amount of friends you have made (my reason for staying Exile). | |} ---- I feel the same for Exiles. They have everything I HATE in life. They are nothin but dirty hippies, that rebel for the reason of rebelling. Anime character with their aurin. Frankly, the exiles are hipsters. We dont want to follow the Dominion, they are sooo mainstream. | |} ---- ---- Exiles have robots too by the way ;) But in terms of story line I agree. I like that the dominion is more so trying to figure out what happened with the eldan but I also like the defensive ways of the exiles. I also think that as long as you don't pay too much attention to the chat and other players, both sides have their pros and can be really fun to play on. All in all I think it comes down to the player and what you prefer but I still suggest trying out both sides. I still prefer the exiles though ;P | |} ---- Wait but isn't being up front with orders, and expecting you to obey every order, the same thing? I mean I'm just wondering. | |} ---- ---- ---- ----